Baño nocturno
by TourmalinePhoenix
Summary: De nuevo, una tímida gota de aquel líquido vital escarlata caía desde su delicado cuello y se perdía en el mar ligeramente carmesí que bañaba sus figuras semidesnudas. — S-shu… — gimió la mujer, con los ojos cerrados por el doloroso placer que aquel joven de cabellos dorados propiciaba a su cuerpo traicionero. — P-para… S-si sigues b-bebiendo, yo…


**¡Buenas noches! ¡Aquí me hallo de nuevo! Cómo voy a extrañar esto cuando comience las clases.**

**Primero que todo, como siempre: si estás leyendo esto, ¡muchísimas gracias por darle una oportunidad a este intento de drabble (porque, de nuevo, se parece más a un One-shot que a otra cosa) que escribí por uno los juegos que realizamos en la página de Facebook _"Diabolik Lovers Roleplay"_ y que está dedicado a una de nuestras seguidoras!**

**Esta vez debía jugar con las palabras "ropa" y "justicia" y el personaje de Shu Sakamaki. La idea fue casi inmediata: una escena de baño en la que el rubiales quiera a la chica tan desnuda como él. Sin embargo, al final tornó diferente de lo que había pensado, lo cual tampoco me desagrada. Además, siento que esta vez me he alejado un poco de mi estilo habitual de escritura. Aun así, espero que guste a cualquiera que lo lea.**

**Sin más dilación, aquí os lo dejo. Aviso que desde el principio es un poco (o bastante) subido de tono. Si no te gusta este tipo de lectura, métete en mi perfil y disfruta del resto. Tienes para rato.**

**Agradezco que me dejéis vuestra opinión en los comentarios.**

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE DIABOLIK LOVERS NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLAMENTE LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA SIN ÁNIMO DE LUCRO. ÚNICAMENTE TENGO LOS DERECHOS **__**DE ESTE FIC.**_

**Número de palabras:** 1041

**Rated: **T

Narración

— Diálogo

* * *

**Baño nocturno**

El sofocante calor inundaba la amplia sala.

La abrasadora humedad se pegaba en las robustas paredes y formaba largos ríos de tibio agua que desembocaban en aquel suelo ya encharcado. Los majestuosos espejos que decoraban el espacio se empañaban más a cada segundo que transcurría, haciendo completamente imposible ejercer su única función. La música de sus respiraciones agitadas ocupaba el cargado ambiente, creando aquella libidinosa melodía que, a partir de ese momento, se repetiría noche tras noche.

Y, de nuevo, una tímida gota de aquel líquido vital escarlata caía desde su delicado cuello y se perdía en el mar ligeramente carmesí que bañaba sus figuras semidesnudas.

— S-shu… — gimió la mujer, con los ojos cerrados por el doloroso placer que aquel joven de cabellos dorados propiciaba a su cuerpo traicionero. — P-para… S-si sigues b-bebiendo, yo…

El susodicho se separó de aquella fina piel profanada por sus sedientos colmillos y, con una sonrisa autosuficiente, se deshizo del jugoso manjar restante que decoraba la curva del cuello femenino con su lengua.

— ¿Tú… qué? — preguntó, observando con satisfacción la lasciva expresión de aquella humana que, con sus tersas y desnudas piernas a ambos lados de su pelvis, trataba de recuperar el aliento entre jadeos ahogados. — ¿Perderás el control? Eso deseas, ¿verdad? Mujer obscena… — continuó, perforando bruscamente el sensible lóbulo de su oreja y obteniendo un mudo gemido como respuesta antes de pronunciar en un susurro repleto de oscuras intenciones: — Veamos qué hay debajo de esa camiseta.

— ¡¿Q-qué?! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Shu-mph! — gritó ella, tratando de zafarse del agarre masculino en su cadera y de la gélida mano bajo la fina tela cubriendo su torso antes de ser silenciada con un ardiente beso que concluyó en una nueva mordida en sus gruesos labios.

Porque, como cada atardecer, aquella mujer había ido al cuarto de baño de la solitaria mansión, dispuesta a tomar su ansiada ducha diaria para afrontar la dura jornada que se le presentaba con renovada vitalidad y optimismo. Y, una vez más, había encontrado al perezoso vampiro de ojos cobalto aparentemente dormido y sumergido casi en su totalidad en el agua de la tina con sus audífonos en los oídos y su ropa habitual empapada. Un suspiro cansado había abandonado sus labios al contemplar la frecuente escena y, dejando su impoluto uniforme encima del lavabo, se había acercado a él con hastío.

— Shu, quiero bañarme — había proclamado firmemente, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y la molestia tiñendo su suave voz. — Oye, ¿me estás escuchando? — había continuado al no recibir más respuesta que el repiqueteo de algunas modestas gotas precipitándose desde aquel grifo de oro puro. — Si tenías la intención de ducharte, al menos podrías hacerlo en condiciones… — y, exhalando levemente como muestra de derrota, había mencionado: — Supongo que volveré más tarde.

Sin embargo, en el momento exacto en que iba a voltear para salir de la sala, un diminuto detalle había llamado su atención.

La curiosidad mató al gato, decían. Y precisamente aquel peculiar rasgo de su personalidad había propiciado su dulce perdición.

Si tan solo sus indiscretos ojos no hubieran caído en la suculenta trampa de su camisa entreabierta y el contorno de sus músculos a través de la húmeda tela, habría sido capaz de salvar su alma pecaminosa y eludir la libidinosa situación en la que ahora se hallaba y que ella sola se había buscado.

Porque, en algún instante de obnubilación y con la débil creencia de que aquello era por su bien en mente, sus manos habían seguido el camino de sus orbes y comenzado a desabotonar la inoportuna prenda de la forma más cuidadosa y lenta que conocía.

Acción que, no obstante, no había pasado inadvertida por su atractivo portador.

El mismo que, tomándola del antebrazo, la había arrojado encima de su atrayente figura.

El estruendo del agua al atravesar su superficie había sido el único acompañante de su efímero grito de sorpresa. Y cuando poco después había abierto de nuevo sus ojos, la visión de aquellas piedras preciosas fijamente clavadas en ella y la altanera sonrisa decorando sus hermosas facciones habían colmado sus alteradas emociones de arrepentimiento y vergüenza.

— Mph… Con que para eso viniste. Eres realmente una mujer obscena — había mencionado él, sujetando todavía su brazo para evitar que escapara.

— ¡N-no! ¡T-te e-e-equivocas! —le había respondido, sintiendo los nervios adueñarse de su voz sin permiso. — ¡Y-yo s-s-solo q-quería b-bañarme!

— ¿Conmigo? — había preguntado jocosamente, colocando su mano libre sobre la cadera de la joven. — Mujer obs-

— ¡Claro que no! — le había interrumpido, conocedora de su siguiente comentario. — ¡De hecho, y-ya m-me i-iba a ir cuando t-tiraste de mi b-brazo! — había mentido, tratando de crear una excusa que pareciera, por lo menos, mínimamente creíble. — ¡S-solo te estaba q-q-quitando la c-camisa porque vi cómo a-algo se había m-metido en e-ella! ¡Deberías darme las gr-mph!

Cualquier palabra que fuera a emitir había quedado atrapada en su garganta en el momento en el que sus fríos labios habían rozado los suyos propios.

— Qué ruidosa… Deja el escándalo y desvísteme — había dicho casualmente cuando aquel repentino contacto había desaparecido. — Yo también lo haré contigo.

E, inmediatamente después, acercando los delgados dedos femeninos a su torso semidesnudo y con sus zafiros colmados de diversión, el susurro de aquella promesa prohibida con su grave voz directamente en su oído había erizado irremediablemente su piel.

— Ambos debemos bañarnos _en condiciones_, ¿cierto?

No recordaba con claridad los instantes posteriores a aquella escena, como si aquella niebla de oculto deseo que guardaba bajo llave en las profundidades de su ser se hubiera desatado y nublado sus agitados pensamientos. Y de alguna forma, sus pantalones de pijama habían terminado en aquel suelo inundado, seguidos por la goma que sujetaba sus rebeldes mechones matutinos y la camiseta de la que aquel ángel desleal acababa de despojarla.

La ropa interior era la única barrera que separaba su piel embustera de él.

Y cuando sus heladas manos rozaron el broche de su sujetador, supo que había llegado el fin de su cordura.

— Rápido… Entrégate a mí — susurró en su oído.

Finalmente, en aquella noche sin luna, se embarcaría gustosa en el trepidante viaje de ida con destino al infierno exhibiendo el pretexto de la equidad de prendas cubriendo sus cuerpos como bandera.

— Yo te daré lo que deseas, mujer obscena.

* * *

**¡Y terminó! Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Para cualquier cosita, dejadme un comentario.**

**Muchas gracias de nuevo y nos leemos en breves, espero.**

_**TourmalinePhoenix**_


End file.
